Light In The Dark
by steampunkqueen2489
Summary: just a quick lemon oneshot of Helena Harper x Piers Nivans. I don't write lemons very often, so I'm still getting practice. just please keep that in mind. I'll probably include this oneshot in my story 'Return' as well as publishing it as a stand-alone oneshot story.


()just a quick lemon oneshot of Helena Harper x Piers Nivans. I don't write lemons very often, so I'm still getting practice. just please keep that in mind. I'll probably include this oneshot in my story 'Return' as well as publishing it as a stand-alone oneshot story.

Helena sat beside Piers on the couch. The room was completely dark, except for the glow of the television. They had decided to sit and watch tv together. Helena remembered that during the Tall Oaks incident, she and Leon had come across a family that had died from the C Virus, who had been watching tv in a completely dark room, and she remembered how odd she thought it then, that someone would sit and watch tv in a completely dark room. But, it didn't seem so odd now, sitting there with Piers, doing exactly the same thing. She put on a horror movie, but layed the remote in Piers' lap in case he wanted to watch something different. Most of the time, she let Piers choose what they watched, unless there was something that she really wanted to watch. Truthfully, she valued the quality time with Piers more than she valued actually watching tv. She layed her arm on Piers' thigh and layed her head against him, smiling at him. Though the room was dark, he could still see her in the dim light caused by the tv. He smiled back at her, wrapping an arm around her, and she nestled her head against his shoulder even closer. He looked at her and smiled, and then looked back at the television. He didn't change the channel. He didn't mind horror movies. And, he knew that horror movies and action movies were Helena's favorites, though she did enjoy the occasional chick flick depending on the premise of the movie. Piers didn't really care what they were watching. He just liked being with Helena. They had been living together for a month and a half, and he still wanted to spend time with her every chance he got. At times, something would suddenly appear close to the camera as they do in horror movies, and sometimes, when that happened, he could feel Helena jump when it startled her. He would just smile to himself and pull Helena closer. Not that things didn't surprise Piers, but he didn't usually get startled, or at least he didn't usually show it when he did. He was a soldier, so he was used to unexpected occurrences. Not much usually actually outwardly startled him. After the movie, they got up from the couch and Helena turned on the small light on the desk. She yawned and stretched.

"I guess that's it, then. We should probably get to bed." she said. Piers smiled at her and put his hands on her hips. He leaned forward and kissed her.

"Goodnight." he said when they broke the kiss. Helena grinned and kissed him again, backing him against the wall. She placed a hand on his chest and held onto his shoulder with the other hand. He moved one hand from her hip to her back. She broke the kiss and gently grabbed Piers' hand. She smiled at him, gesturing with her finger for him to come with her as she led him down the hall to her room, shutting the door behind them.

"Helena... Are you sure about this?" Piers said. Always the gentlemen.

"Well, if you don't want to..." Helena said, shrugging her shoulders.

"What? No, no. It's not that I don't want to. I do want to. I just want to make sure you want to." he said, stumbling over his words slightly. This made Helena laugh.

"Oh, come on. Are you laughing at me?" Piers said, a faint smile crossing his lips. Helena loved his lips. She thought he just had the most attractive lips, always a sort of pouty look to them.

"No, Piers. I'm not laughing at you. You're just so cute. Such a gentlemen." she said. He smiled a little wider.

"Thanks." he said.

"And, to answer your question, yes, I'm absolutely sure I want to do this. I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't. I've actually wanted to do this for a while now." Helena said.

"Yeah. So have I." Piers said. They kissed again, breaking the kiss for a short moment, just long enough to pull Piers' shirt off over his head. Though he was thin, his muscles were defined, taught. Helena ran a hand over his muscles, and he shivered slightly at her touch. Piers layed Helena down on the bed and began unbuttoning her shirt. They broke the kiss, and he removed her shirt, revealing her black bra. He stared for a moment. This was more of her than he had ever gotten to see before. Her breasts were large, though this was something he had never failed to notice, even when she had her clothes on. He reached behind her, fumbling with the clasp of her bra for a moment as this wasn't exactly something he had experience in, and finally unclasped it and removed it, leaving her top half completely exposed. She pulled his pants off of him, leaving him only in his dark grey boxers. He reached down and pulled her pants off of her, leaving her only in her black panties. She had beautiful, sexy legs. He took her panties off of her, and then did the same to his boxers. He stared for a moment, admiring her body, naked in front of him. It was perfection, at least as far as he was concerned. Her pale skin, full breasts, and large butt, curves in all of the right places. She stared for a moment as well, admiring his naked body, noticing also, that, for as thin as his body was, he had a pretty large penis. He was thin, but his muscles were well defined. She had always liked his thin build, thin, but muscular legs, and she always thought he had a nice butt. But, now, she was getting to see his body in a completely full view.

"And, you're sure you want to do this?" he asked again, still the gentleman. Though, secretly he wanted to kick himself in the head for asking that question again. She probably thought he was such an idiot. She smiled.

"Yes, Piers. If I didn't want this, we wouldn't be doing this right now." she said. He grinned. That was true. Helena was not usually the type to let someone do something to her that she didn't want them to do, but it was only respectful to make sure.

"You know, I've never done this before, right?" Piers said, though he seemed slightly embarrassed at admitting it. Helena smiled.

"Neither have I." she said.

"What? Really?" he said. Not that Helena seemed like a sleeze, because she didn't. He was just surprised that a woman as beautiful as her had never had a man that was intimate with her. But, then again, Helena was not the type to get close to many people. She usually put up a metaphorical wall, kept people at arm's length, so to speak.

"Really. Deborah and my job were mostly my life. And, I guess, I just never met the right guy. None of the guys I ever knew were worth it." she said, "But, I would have thought someone as nice looking as you would have had girls falling all over you."

"Are you kidding me? I'm not exactly the type girls fall all over." he said.

"Well, their loss." she said, grinning.

He grinned, then kissed her, running his hands down her sides, down her curvy hips, just taking in the feel of her skin. He moved his lips from her lips to her ear, nibbling and biting it a little. She gasped a little, and squirmed slightly. He grinned, moving his lips to her neck, trailing kisses down her neck to the middle of her collarbone. She moaned slightly, shivering a little. He took one of her breasts in his hand and began kneading and massaging it. She moaned with pleasure, and when he was finished, he did the same to her other breast. He ran a hand up her thigh, and she shivered. He ran a hand up her thigh to her vagina and began stroking it, noticing that she was getting wetter. She let out a loud moan, and he grinned. She wrapped her legs around his waist and flipped him over so that she was on top. She wouldn't allow herself to be dominated that easily. She ran a hand over his muscular chest and abs. She ran a finger along his hardened penis, stroking it a few times. He moaned slightly and shivered a little. She leaned down, and began sucking it. He let out a loud moan this time. She continued this only for a moment, just to tease him before straddling him, taking his length inside of her. She winced as she adjusted to the pain.

"Helena, are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine." she said, as the pain quickly faded to warmth. She began rocking her hips on him, and he soon began thrusting in rhythm with her. They gasped and moaned, and he held her hips, her with her hands on his chest. Eventually, he surprised her, flipping her so that he was on top again. They continued, arching their backs, after more gasping and moaning, they reached their climax and collapsed beside each other on the bed. Piers wrapped his arms around Helena, holding her close, and she held on tightly to him.

"I love you, Helena Harper. You're the most amazing woman I've ever known." Piers said.

"I love you, too, Piers Nivans. More than anything." Helena said. And, they drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.

..

The next morning, the first thing Helena saw was Piers' sleeping face. She smiled as she remembered the night before, feeling his body against her. He meant so much to her, and she had wanted this for awhile now. He had shown her that there was much more to life than she had known. He was like her light in the dark. He opened his eyes, smiling as he saw her, remembering the night before. He had wanted this for awhile. From the time he had met her, he could tell that she was different.

"Good morning, Helena." he said, running a hand along her arm.

"Good morning." she said, running a hand along his chest. They got out of bed. Piers blushed, just a little, as he watched Helena walk to her dresser and grab some clothes. She turned to look at him, and smiled.

"It's nothing you haven't already seen." she said, laying her clothes down on the bed and walking over to him and kissing him. She broke the kiss, and, grinning, she said, "You'd better get used to it. You'll be seeing it a lot from now on." Piers grinned back at her. He liked the sound of that.

THE END


End file.
